Rest for the Weary
by Astral Kyouki
Summary: In the midst of a war raging on between East and West Grestlish, Fïdmerta finds herself falling deeply in love with an Eastern soldier who is on leave and has been traveling with her party. The problem is, he suffers from PTSD and getting him to open up to her will be a challenge. Rated M for a lemon in Chapter 2. Please R&R!


_Thlunk!_

 _Thlunk!_

 _Thlunk!_

The mysterious sound permeated through the thin wall separating Fïdmerta's room from the one next to her, disrupting her already-troubled thoughts. Scenes from just hours ago had been replaying in her mind like old cassette tapes: the Queen's enchanted arrow whizzing past her, just narrowly missing, two other arrows striking Helena and Eigel respectively, and then... _then_...

Fïdmerta felt her face grow hot as her last, strongest memory flashed by: Eigel holding her with a tenderness she had never experienced before, or at least not since she was a pup snuggled against her mother's bosom. But this was different...remembering _this_ brought forth a tingling sensation from her lower region, causing her to squeeze her thighs together tightly. The fact that Vincent and Ferra were having very audible sex in the room opposite her didn't help at all...it only made worse images pop into her head, images of Eigel on top of her, both of them completely naked, with him thrusting into her. Without thinking, Fïdmerta let one hand slip down her stomach and under the hem of her panties, her fingers beginning to gently prod at her now-throbbing button...

 _Thlunk!_

The batfolk's desire to relieve the tension that had built up within her quickly subsided as concern for what was happening on the other side of the wall overpowered her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting up slowly so as not to disturb her roommate, who was in a state of deep meditation in the corner of the room. Not even bothering to put shoes on, Fïdmerta shuffled over to the door and quietly unlocked it, slipping into the hallway before gently shutting the door behind her. She made her way to her neighbors' door and, after a brief moment of hesitation, rapped on it.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the door click open and soon found herself face-to-face with Grease Rat.

"What is it?" he groaned, glaring at her through one squinted eye while he rubbed the other. He was clothed in a white tank top with a large, wet-looking stain on it and a baggy pair of plaid sweatpants.

"Can I come in?" Fïdmerta asked in a hushed tone.

The rat heaved a sigh. "Sure," he replied reluctantly, and immediately turned away from her to stumble back into bed.

Fïdmerta caught the large door before it shut again and gently swung it open for herself, stepping cautiously into the dark room. The only light came from a window at the opposite end, a pale moonbeam falling onto the carpet and illuminating a figure seated at a desk, a figure Fïdmerta immediately recognized as Eigel. As she approached further, the batfolk also noticed that a dagger had been driven into the wood, causing there to be splinters all around the blade. It was stuck upright, embedded into the gash it had created.

"I-is...everything alright?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Eigel replied in his thick East Grestlish accent, his voice ice cold, "I'm wanted by my home country for treason and I'm traveling with a criminal, the same criminal who murdered my best friend. But other than that, I'm fine." He never so much as glanced at the woman next him, but rather stared straight ahead at the dagger. A sardonic grin flashed momentarily across his face as he spoke.

Fïdmerta took a seat on the corner of the only bed that was empty, which just so happened to be directly behind Eigel. A brief moment of silence passed between them before the batfolk responded, "If it makes you feel any better, I really don't like Barett. He could die for all I care."

It was then that Eigel's gaze finally left the dagger. He did a half-turn in his chair and glanced over at his visitor. "If I could get away with it, I would murder the bastard," he hissed. He clenched his hands into fists, and even in the dim moonlight Fïdmerta could tell that his knuckles were turning white.

The batfolk gave a small chuckle. "So would I, but you probably have a much better chance of actually defeating him."

"The only reason I'm letting him live is because he's been helpful to you guys."

Fïdmerta scoffed, "Helpful? The only thing he's done for me is seduce that one shopkeeper into selling me expensive armor for a low price, and look how _that_ turned out," she remarked, referring to how her mithril chestplate had been gnawed into by a giant leech.

Eigel couldn't help but crack a small smile, "You really are prone to near-death experiences, aren't you?" His smile immediately faded, though, and he went silent, again looking away from his companion.

Despite noticing the sniper's sudden change in mood, Fïdmerta decided it was best for her not to say anything. After several seconds passed in silence, however, she couldn't stand just sitting there as Gods-knew-what went through his mind. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I just want you to know that I'm always here," she offered.

Eigel looked back up at her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he replied, giving her a bittersweet smile.

He held her gaze for another moment or two, causing her cheeks to redden. Embarrassed, she quickly glanced away from him, clutching the hem of her nightgown between her now-balled-up fists. Eigel just continued to stare at her, slightly amused.

"You remind me of someone," he mused.

"Who?" the batfolk inquired, her ears perking up as she looked back at him.

"Just...someone I used to care about."

"Oh," Fïdmerta replied, "Is...that the relationship you mentioned earlier? The one you said didn't work out?" Earlier in the day she had confessed her feelings to him and he responded in part by remarking that dating her would at least be better than his last relationship.

Eigel let out a sigh. "Yeah..." he acknowledged begrudgingly. Then, after a short pause, he added, "The main difference between you and her is that you're a lot more furry."

Fïdmerta couldn't help but giggle at that. One advantage to being a batfolk was that it made her a lot more cuddly than the average human, although she had never really thought about it before. Maybe her fur really was an asset. The thought of snuggling with someone, however, reminded her of the warm hug Eigel had given her earlier, and her mouth fell into a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Eigel asked.

"It's just...a big part of me wishes you actually liked me as much as you acted like you did back at the colosseum. I wish it hadn't been just an aphrodisiac."

The sniper gave her somewhat of an apologetic look, "I told you earlier that, of all the people in our party, you're the most reasonable," he reminded her.

"Just _reasonable?!_ I want you to think of me as beautiful!" she cried. Tears were forming in her eyes and she hated it. She felt so embarrassed at her outburst. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking away from him in defeat, "Just for-"

Before Fïdmerta could finish her sentence, Eigel had gotten up from his chair and wrapped her in a hug, now seated next to her on the bed. The batfolk's eyes widened in shock before she buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her winged arms around him in return. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments before Eigel let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I _do_ think you're beautiful, Fïdmerta," he reassured her, "I just don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me?" she repeated, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

Eigel sighed, glancing away from her, "I...I have a lot of emotional baggage. I've been through a lot, having been at war for several years, losing my best friend and then the woman I loved and just..." His voice trailed off.

Fïdmerta rested her hand on top of his, "I know, but I don't care. I'm not saying it won't be difficult, but I'm willing to do anything for you if it means making you happy. Like I said, I'm here for you. No matter what," she insisted.

The sniper gave her a sad smile, "Thank you," he whispered. For a brief moment, Fïdmerta could've sworn she saw a tear glisten in his eye, but maybe it was just a trick of the moonlight.

The two continued to gaze into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Without either of them realizing it, they slowly began to lean closer to one another until their faces were just inches apart. Then, as if by instinct, their eyes fluttered shut and Eigel's lips pressed against her muzzle.

Eigel slowly pulled away from her before gazing once more into her dark eyes. "Well, that's the first time I've kissed a bat," he remarked, chuckling.

"Feels different, doesn't it?" Fïdmerta joked.

Eigel nodded, still smiling.

"Wanna see how us batfolk kiss?"

"Sure," he replied.

Fïdmerta leaned in, this time more abruptly, and began lapping at his face with her tongue. This caused Eigel to erupt into a flurry of giggles.

"Stop! That tickles!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

The batfolk relented and moved away from him, flashing him a toothy grin.

Eigel quickly glanced at his watch, "Wow, it's pretty late. Or early, I should say," he announced. The sniper then gave Fïdmerta a meaningful look, "But I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want leave either," she admitted, blushing at the thought of lying in bed with her new lover.

"Well at least _you're_ dressed for the occasion," the sniper commented, his gaze falling down to her nightgown.

Fïdmerta's face turned crimson, "O-oh! I-if you want, I can look away while you get changed!" she stammered, surprised at how her voice had risen in pitch when she said that.

Eigel chuckled, "It's up to you. I don't care."

Fïdmerta's first instinct was to look away, which she did, but then she thought of a slightly better idea. She turned and scrambled into the bed they were sitting on, crawling underneath the sheets and hiding her eyes under them. "Go ahead!" she called over to him.

"You're adorable," the sniper remarked as he kicked off his pants and began to unbutton his military jacket, leaving him in just a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Grease Rat could be heard rustling in the bed next to theirs. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" the batfolk whispered, removing her face from under the covers but keeping her eyes shut.

Suddenly, she felt Eigel plop down on the bed next to her and heard the sheets on his side rustling. She expected them to stay on their respective halves of the bed, but to her surprise Fïdmerta felt Eigel's arms wrap around her waist as he nestled himself right up against her. She gently turned to face him, nuzzling against his chest.

Eigel sighed in contentment, "It's been so long since I've had the privilege to be in bed with a beautiful woman," he murmured.

Fïdmerta smiled, closing her eyes as she listened to Eigel's breathing slow down and grow deeper. For once, she felt completely at peace.


End file.
